Follow the Clues
by wolfmyjic
Summary: The Sequel to 'Surprise'. I'm sure you can guess what it's about.


**A/N: A shout out to mendenbar who asked in her review for 'Surprise!'..."...he going to give her something equally cute for her birthday?" Here's my answer.**

**Title: Follow the Clues**

**Summery: The Sequel to 'Surprise!'. I'm sure you can guess what it's about.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'BONES'. Sadly. But I do own the storyline so the plot is © WolfMyjic 2006**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dr. Temperance Brennan stomped into the Medico-Legal Labs of the Jeffersonian Institution. She wasn't having a good day and she was determined to take it out on everybody. Brennan let out an aggravated sigh. Her best friend, Angela Montenegro had talked her into going to lunch with her. And Zack Addy and Jack Hodgins showed up with a small cake toward the end. She knew they were all just trying to be nice but it all rubbed her the wrong way. Brennan threw her office door open with more force than was necessary. And if that wasn't enough, Dr. Goodman had caught her before she left for lunch and had given her the rest of the day off. _I don't want the rest of the day off,_ she thought, as the flicked on the lights. _I have work to do._ Brennan picked up a file off her desk, flipped it open, scanned over the report inside and then snapped it shut. She was to annoyed to read and Goodman would be ticked if he caught her working. With a low growl, she dropped the folder back to her desk, and then flung herself heavily into her chair. "I hate today," she told herself burying her head into her hand. Brennan counted to ten, to slow her anger, and then lifted head. Yes, today was not a good day. The only way for it to be worst was if her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth showed up. _I don't need his ego or banter today_.

Brennan let her eyes move around the papers on her desk, and an envelope caught her attention. With her brows drawn together, she reached over and picked it up. _Dr. Temperance Brennan_ was typed across the front. Slowly, she turned the envelope in her hands, but no other marks graced it. Carefully, Brennan opened it and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, also typed.

Read the notes. Use your head. Follow the clues. Where are you lead? 

Brennan again drew her brows together, and continued to read.

_Clue # 1, we'll keep it simple. Scan yourself up and find the table made of metal._

A tap at her door drew Brennan's eyes toward Angela. "Hey, sweetie, listen I'm sorry."

"Did you leave this?" Brennan interrupted, holding up the note. Angela stepped into the office and shook her head.

"No, what is it?" Brennan looked back at the note.

"A clue."

"A clue? For what?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered standing. "But I'm going to find out." With that, she pushed by her friend and headed to the center platform. Angela followed. Once scanned on, the two stood on the top.

"What are we looking for?" Angela asked. Brennan had her hands on her hips, her fingers drumming her hipbones and her eyes scanning. Then she walked to the table and ran her hands under it.

"This," Brennan said, pulling out an envelope.

"Open it," Angela told her and Brennan did.

_Good work. You did it, but that was too easy. To find clue three you better sat it free._

"Set what free?" Angela asked, looking from the note to Brennan.

"I'm not sure," Brennan asked, but her mind was already working through the possibility. "I've got to go, Ange. See you later."

"What do I tell Goodman?" Angela called after her friend.

"He's already given me the rest of the day off," Brennan called back and left the labs. The anthropologist hurried through the halls of the Jeffersonian. Passing by the public who didn't know who she was, until she stopped in front on a display of a dinosaur. The sign read 'Be careful! Let's not set it free' as a warning not to touch. Brennan glanced up and down the hall, and then ran her hand along the back of the wooden sign. Her prize was another white envelope.

Clue three has been found, but not your reward. To find clue four, look where in your office some more.

Brennan let out a groan, and began to head back to the labs. _I'm going to kill Angela,_ she thought. _But didn't she say it wasn't her? Then who?_ "Booth," she said out loud.

"I thought you were gone for the day," Zack said as Brennan entered the lab heading toward her office.

"I am," she said. "I just…um…forgot something." With that, Brennan opened her office door and looked around. _Where would Booth hide another clue?_ She checked her desk- shuffling through papers and opening drawers. Then she searched between and under the cushions of the couch. Nothing. Brennan pinched her lips together and spun on her heels- her eyes looking for anything that might have been moved. That's when she took noticed of a copy of her second book sitting on the end table. A smile touched her lips, and she reached over and picked it up. Quickly, Brennan flipped through the pages and stopped when she found a folded sheet of paper. Dropping the book to the couch, she opened the paper and read.

_You did it Horray! You found #4. But to find # five you must think as I would._

"That's it?" she asked and reread the clue. "Think as you would. How does that help?" Brennan sat down and studied the note. _Think as he would._

"I thought I gave you the rest of the day off," a deep voice said from her doorway.

"What?" she asked, snapping her head around. "Oh, Dr. Goodman, I'm not working," she said. "In fact, I was just about to leave."

"Good to hear, Dr. Brennan," he said and turned to leave. "By the way," he tossed over his shoulder. "Agent Booth asked me to tell you 'don't call me that'. Not sure why." But Brennan wasn't listening to him anymore. _Bones! That's it._ Brennan stood and hurried from her office, closing the door as she left. She made her way to the room that they stored the skeletons. She stepped into the silence of the room and was drawn to nothing out of the normal.

"Where would you put it, Booth?" she questioned out loud. Brennan scanned the metal table and then the doors that lined the walls. "Think as he would." _Well, lets see. He wouldn't hide it in a compartment with remains. So that leaves all the open doors. I can't search them all. Okay, think like Booth._ Brennan snapped her fingers. "That's it." She made her way to the door the bared the number of the day. "Got it," she said, reaching in and pulling out her fifth clue.

_Not fair, I gave you a hint. But no more cheating, you must go to Sid's._

Brennan smiled and left.

The drive to Wong Foo's was short, and when Brennan made it, she found herself scanning the parking lot for Booth's SUV. When she didn't spot it, she parked, and went inside. Making her way to her seat at the bar, where Sid stood smiling at her. "Hey, Bone Lady," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Sid," Brennan responded, taking a seat. "Have you seen Booth?"

"Ah, G-man was by earlier," he told her with a smile. "Left this for you." Brennan took the offered envelope and returned the man's smile. She quickly opened it, as Sid disappeared.

You made it, I'm glad. Now don't get mad, but I'm not here. Sid has food, prepared just for you. Your next and last clue you'll get after you're through.

Brennan looked up when Sid sat down a plate of food and a bottle of beer. "Did Booth leave a…umm…another clue for me?" Sid smiled at her.

"Yup."

"Can I have it, please?" Sid tapped the counter top.

"Not until you eat."

"Come on, Sid, please."

"Nope." Brennan laid the paper aside and picked up her fork. "That's a good girl." Brennan ate in silence, and when she had taken the last drink of her beer, Sid returned with a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you, Sid," she said, with a smile, and then opened the paper.

_Good food? I know it was. Go to the address below._

Brennan turned the paper over in her hand, but the only thing else on it was an address. She thanked Sid, and then left the small restaurant.

The sun was low in the sky by the time Brennan pulled her car to a stop. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was later than she thought. Putting her car in park, she killed the engine and then stepped out. The sound of her closing the door was the only thing that echoed through the small park. Brennan looked around but saw no body. With a curious look on her face, she made her way into the park. A sole bench stood under a large oak tree, so she went to it. As she drew close, a small box caught her attention. Again, Brennan looked around, but then sat down on the bench and picked the package up. It was wrapped in yellow paper with _Happy Birthday_ written all over it in red. There was no gift tag, but she knew whom it was from. A small smile touched her lips as she turned it in her hands. "Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" a voice asked. Brennan jumped and looked over to the right. Booth stood there, shoulder against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. A real smile spilt Brennan's face for the first time all day.

"What's all this for?" she questioned.

"It's your birthday, Bones," he said. "And I didn't think you would want a big, huge party." Brennan shook her head.

"Absolutely not."

"So, are you going to open your present?" Brennan dropped her eyes back to the gift, and after a moment of hesitation, she began to tear the paper off. She pulled the top off the small white back, and had to fight back a laugh. Inside, on a bed of purple tissue paper, laid a silver chain with a dog tag on it. Carefully, she picked up the tag and read it.

_The only way to have a friend is to be one._

_And you are my best._

'Booth' 

Brennan swallowed hard. The emotion in her throat was something she wasn't use too. "I mean it," Booth said. Brennan's eyes snapped up and met his. "You are my best." Brennan drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. Then she put the box to the side, and with dog tag in her hand, closed the distant between them- stopping only inches from her partner. She lifted her hand.

"Put it on me?" she asked, echoing his words from many months before. Booth smiled. He took the chain from her and slid it over her head- letting his knuckles brush over her cheeks as he pulled away. The air between them cracked with emotion. Booth licked his lips and leaned forward. His plan was to kiss her cheek- the same way she had done, but the look in her eyes changed his mind, and he brushed his mouth across her lips. He was surprised when he felt her return the affection. For as much as he wanted to pull Brennan close, to deepen the soft kiss, he didn't. His lips lingered close to hers, their warm breath mingling.

"Happy birthday, Temperance," he whispered. Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, Seeley," she said. Booth returned her smile and then pulled her into a tight embrace. He was happy when he felt her return it. _This is it,_ Brennan thought. _This is the turning point._ She closed her eyes and tightened her hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
